


Overworked

by 101WingedWarrior101



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae if you squint, I need help lmao, M/M, Panic Attack, Poor Youngjae, WTF did I make, What Have I Done, another fic, everyone's worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae feels useless. He has insecurities and is suffering from depression. He keeps everything hidden under smiles and optimism. He knows he's obvious. But what happens when Jaebum finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

Youngjae felt like he was nothing.  
His thoughts would basically go, 'I don't deseve to be in Got7. I can't dance. I can barely sing well. Everyone hates me.I drag down everyone in the group. It would be better if I wasn't in Got7 at all.'  
'You should quit.'  
He knew the others would never let him leave the group. So, instead of wasting his time arguing on the subject (which wouldn't make a difference anyways), he spent all his spare time and practiced.  
Now, they already had a tight schedule, and on days off Jinyoung made him rest.  
So, he woke up at 12:45 each morning and spent 4 hours practicing.  
I know it's a lot.  
But he felt he needed to.  
He hid his tiredness and depression under smiles and makeup.  
Nobody noticed for the longest time.  
~~~12:45 am, Youngjae's POV~~~  
A slight buzzing woke me. I was actually a light sleeper, I just never got up in the morning because I'm tired from my midnight practices.  
Moving in a well worn routine. I turned my alarm off, slid off the bed, careful not to wake JB, changed into dancing clothes, and grabbed my phone.  
I headed along the short path to the practice room.  
I set my stuff up and grabbed the speakers that for some reason where kept in the practice room all the time.  
I plugged my phone into the speakers and started dancing.  
~~~~2 hours later~~~~  
I took a little break to rest and charge my phone a little.  
I grabbed a bottle of water I brought, and gulped half down.  
Suddenly, the door creaked open scaring me a little.  
A sleepy JB poked his head in making me gasp and wonder what he was doing.  
'Shit!' I thought, 'He's gonna ask me why I'm in here and drenched in sweat. I'm going to have to tell him. I just hope he doesn't get to mad.'  
'Youngjae? What are you doing here?' He asked, alert suddenly.  
'It's a long story. But why are you here?'  
'I woke up and found you weren't in bed. I went to go find you myself. But why are you here?' he explained eyeing me.  
'Ah.. Well, come and sit down please. Then I'll tell you.'  
He obliged, coming in and sitting in front of me.  
'It looks like you've been practicing our song, Youngjae-ah. How long have you been here?'  
'Not long' I lied, hoping he'd believe me.  
'Well, grab your stuff and then let's go back to the dorm.'  
Not wanting him to question me, I did, but couldn't sleep for a while.  
~~~Next Day~~~  
For some reason, I was really tired. I guess all the long nights have been catching up on me.  
Today, the stylist noonas couldn't cover up the circles under my eyes, so they just didn't put any makeup on the circles at all.  
Everyone commented on how tired I looked, but I couldn't think well.  
It was like fog was obscuring my brain, making it hard to think.  
It only got worse.  
By the time, we started practicing, I could barely walk.  
I was shaking, I had a headache, almost a migraine, I was really weak, I was so so hot, and I was sweating like a pig without doing anything.  
JB was side-eyeing me when I suddenly spoke in a really raspy and hoarse for the first time in 2 hours, 'Hey guys.. I think.. I- I need.. a break."  
My voice cracked on the last word, and I spoke really quietly, but everyone heard me.  
"Are you ok?!?" Jinyoung asked coming over to me.  
The others crowded around me in a circle, worried.  
"I-" was what I managed to get out before my eyes rolled back into my head and I blacked out.  
I woke a few seconds later in Mark's arms.  
He caught me and lowered me to the groung.  
Everyone started asking stuff like was I ok and what happened when JB interrupted.  
'GUYS. Can I please ask Youngjae something?'  
They quietly settled down, waiting for what he had to say.  
'This has something to do with last night doesn't it?' he asked.  
I nodded.  
'But why would you pass out from that?'  
Before I could answer, the others bombarded JB with questions, so he told the what had happened,  
Now they were all staring at me, and the panic, which I had been pushing back, came flooding in and so did the negativity.  
I started to breath heavily, then curled up into a ball, and began to mumble at a level that they could all hear what I was saying.  
'The hate me...... I need to go......... I'm not good at anything..... I don't deserve this.... I should die..' At which point I became aware of the all shaking me and shouting my name.  
'Oh shit they heard that'  
I looked at them all with a panic filled gaze, trembling.  
I pushed the negativity back.  
They stared at me, more worried then before.  
With a shaky voice,I told them everything.  
After a minute of silence, JB cursed violently.  
'Look Jae, we most certainly do not hate you. We have already disbanded if it wasn't for you. And you already work the hardest out of all of us, even without the night practice thing. We need you.'  
A chrous of agreement followed from everyone.  
'So please don't practice at night anymore, or I'll find out and I will handcuff you to the bed.'  
I stared at him for a second, an unreadable expression on my face, then I suddenly launched myself forward and hugged him.  
Everyone piled on top of us, turning it into a group hug.  
I whispered into Jaebum's ear, 'Thank you hyung~'  
He squeezed me tightly, then said, 'Your welcome, Jae-ah. Remember, I'm always here for you.  
~~~~~~END~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I should have been working on my other fic, but I needed to write this. So badly. I need help lmao. I wanted to write 2jae fluff and this is what happened. >~


End file.
